I Promise
by Im-Inuyasha-Obsessed
Summary: A year has passed. The words "I Promise" said by Inuyasha still haunt Kagome. He had promised to come back for her, but where is he? What happend to Inuyasha that day? Why is Kagome in her time, what is this about the talk of the jewel? How is Inuyasha go
1. Chapter 1

I Promise   
  
By: Sora Tenshi  
  
Kagome sat in her room, lights off. "Why hasn't he come back yet?" Kagome silently thought. "Its been nearly over a year now." She continued. Flashbacks of the memory flashed threw her head. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha, I cant leave now, not when its this important!" Kagome screamed as she aimed her arrow. "Kagome I will finish him off. Go!" Inuyasha screamed as he readied his Tetsuigea. "But I don't have the jewel, Naraku stole it remember, and…" Kagome said with worry. "Don't worry Kagome, I will come for you, and will have the jewel. Don't worry." Inuyasha said calmly while glancing at Naraku every few seconds. "But," Kagome started. "Go Kagome, I cant stand to lose someone else. I will come for you, I promise." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Foolish Half-breed you act as if you can defeat me that easily." Naraku said in his normally evil voice. "Kagome go now!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"Please come back for me." Kagome huffed as she ran as fast as she could to the well. While running Kagome could hear the battle and feel the evil power giving off Naraku. She couldn't stand it, she hoped for Inuyasha's safety. "I promise." Those words rang threw Kagome's head. "Please don't break your promise Inuyasha." Kagome whispered while jumping down the well.   
  
End Flashback  
  
Another tear fell from Kagome's eye. "What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. She then went to her closet and got dressed. She put on her normal school girl outfit and went outside. By now she had graduated High School and had nothing to worry about, but Inuyasha. Everyday she would go to the well and look down it then to the tree. Kagome walked up to the tree and touched the hole where Inuyasha had been sealed. "I promise." Those words still haunted her. She longed for him to be standing behind her. She wanted to embrace him forever, but he was never there.   
  
Her friends would visit her sometimes and ask where her "rebel" boyfriend of hers would be. Kagome would stay quiet and they wouldn't ask anymore. Though she could hear them whispering behind her that they probably broke up and she was heart broken. The memories of good times and bad times raced threw Kagome's mind. Thoughts of him would never leave, they were there to stay. She knew she loved him, and she always would, but he would never know. The one thing she hoped was that Inuyasha hadn't run into Kikou and she hoped that he wasn't dead.   
  
Kagome walked over to the well and wished she could just jump in and everything would be the same, but she had tried before and it hadn't worked. It was now about five in the afternoon. Kagome's mother had called her for dinner, but Kagome didn't feel like eating nor did she any other day.   
  
"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked himself. "Am I asleep again?" Inuyasha asked. "it's the spell again! This was Kikou's doing!" Inuyasha thought in his dreams. "I'm still alive, but asleep, this is just like the fifty years I spent under the other spell." Inuyasha continued. "I still remember what happened. It was right after I sent Kagome home…" Inuyasha started to remember.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I can smell Kagome's tears." Inuyasha thought while dodging another one of Naraku's attacks. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all had went to protect Kaede's hut, for Naraku had sent some of his demons there to kill off them. They had no choice, but to leave Kagome and Inuyasha up to killing Naraku, but now with Kagome gone it was up to Inuyasha. "I have to get the jewel…For Kagome." Inuyasha screamed as he slashed at Naraku, picking up his speed. Barely scratching his shoulder, Inuyasha was determined. He wasn't going to lose someone else in his life. And Especially not because of Naraku twice. "His speed and strength is becoming stronger, why?" Naraku thought as he moved to the left away from Inuyasha's attack. "Its that girl, he's determined to see her. He wants the jewel." Naraku thought as he looked into his hand where he held the jewel.   
  
"Do you love her that much?" Naraku asked. "What?" Inuyasha screamed as he stopped. "That girl, Kagome was it." Naraku finished. "What's it to you? This has nothing to do with Kagome, this is about me Killing you!" Inuyasha screamed as he went after Naraku. All of a sudden their was a arrow, it hit Naraku and he went flying back. "What the…" Naraku started. "Naraku, I think its time you stopped this!" The woman said. "Kikou?" Inuyasha stumbled out. Inuyasha hadn't seen her for so long, it surprised him.  
  
Kikou walked up to the lying Naraku and aimed another arrow. "This is for Killing me!" Kikou screamed as she shot another arrow. The arrow ran straight threw his heart giving off a evil ore of light. Inuyasha turned his head as the light shone threw the forest. After the light had disappeared all that was left was the ash from Naraku's body and the Shikon No Tama. Kikou picked up the jewel and it was instantly purified. She then walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha don't looks so surprised, I'm not here to kill you." Kikou said with a grin. "Take this." Kikou said. Inuyasha held out his hand and caught the jewel that Kikou let out of hers. "I never wished to be brought back to this life, the only reason I lived this long, is in hope of killing you and taking you to hell with me. You longed to go to hell with me before, but I have seen that reincarnation of me has changed you, I see that you wish to be with her now, but I'm sorry Inuyasha I cant bare to see that." Kikou said with her grin becoming a frown. "What?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
Kikou then grabbed one of the last two arrows she had left. Taking a step back Inuyasha realized that he was once again in front of the Sacred Tree. "Die Inuyasha!" Kikou screamed as she shot the arrow. Memories of the first time this happened ran threw Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha flew back and hit the tree the exact same spot as before. Before the spell came upon him Inuyasha clutched the jewel in his hand and the memory of promising Kagome came back to him then the spell came over him.  
  
Kikou walked over to the spell bound Inuyasha and looked him in the eyes. They were now closing. She reached for the jewel but was shot back. "What is this spell over him?" Kikou thought. "It was true then, it's the love for that girl, its protecting him and the jewel. "There is no point to this anymore, Inuyasha is dead and that girl will not will be able to pass. My soul is now able to leave." Kikou thought as she got the last arrow she had and held it up to her heart. She then stabbed it threw her. A light surrounded her and the souls she had taken were released. She then also was turned into ash.   
  
End Flashback  
  
"I wonder how Kagome is." Was all Inuyasha could think about. He had promised her and he hadn't come back. He wondered how long it had been, but couldn't get any idea. He knew it had been a while, but not sure of how long. He hoped that he hadn't kept her waiting to long.   
  
The memory of Inuyasha talking to Kagome came back. "I promise." Inuyasha though. "There has to be a way to get back. What possible way could I get to her?" Inuyasha thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Promise   
  
By: Sora Tenshi  
  
"Kagome you have to eat." Kagome's mother said threw Kagome's bedroom door. "I'm not hungry." Kagome said as she then turned on her radio. "Why wont she tell me what happened. Could it have been that bad?" Kagome's Mother asked herself as she walked down the stairs back to the kitchen.   
  
"Where are you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked out the window. From her window she could see the Sacred Tree. "That's where me and Inuyasha first met." Kagome reminded herself. She then got up and turned off the stereo. She opened her door and started on her way outside. "Mom I'm going outside." Kagome yelled, but before Kagome's mother could rebut Kagome was already outside.   
  
The air was cold and it was dark. It was winter now. Kagome not really caring how she looked anymore was wearing pants and a short sleeve shirt. The ice cold air hit her like a brick, but that wasn't going to stop her from her destination. She continued walking until she reached the Sacred tree. It was hard to make out because of the night time darkness, but she could see the hole in the tree from the arrow that Kikou, had used to bine Inuyasha to the tree. Reaching over the fence surrounding the tree Kagome touched the hole. All of a sudden she felt memories flow threw her. She saw images of Inuyasha at the tree. This was not her own will of seeing this. Something was making her see this. Kagome immediately pulled away and everything stopped. "What the…" Kagome started. She threw herself over the fence and examined the tree more closely.  
  
"What happened. It was as if I was watching or feeling Inuyasha." Kagome thought to herself. Preparing herself to touch the tree again she took in a deep breath. Kagome then reached over and touched the tree hesitantly. Everything consumed her again. She was seeing Inuyasha's past. His thoughts. She saw herself and Inuyasha holding hands by the well. She saw Inuyasha embracing Kikou. She then saw images of Inuyasha's childhood. She felt his sorrow, his anger towards everyone. She felt his happiness of him with her. Kagome was amazed, the feelings he felt with her were mostly happy, but the ones with Kikou were mostly confusing and bitterness and disagreement with himself.  
  
Everything just flowed threw her body, she felt as if she was one with Inuyasha. She had every thought that went threw his mind, in hers. Every memory, every word, everything. Kagome then pulled away. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out loud knowing there would be no answer. But she felt Inuyasha was right there next to her. Kagome sat down facing the tree leaning against the fence. "What could have happened to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked to herself. Wanting to see the stars Kagome turned around to face the sky. Now leaning against the tree Kagome saw the image of Inuyasha. Now wanting to let go of the image, that's where Kagome stayed. She soon then fell asleep.  
  
Dreaming  
  
Kagome stepped out of the well. "Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed. She ran to the tree. It was as if she was meeting him all over again. She reached the well and saw him pinned to it. "Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked. Kagome reached over and tried to pull out the arrow, but it wouldn't budge. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried on to his shoulder. Inuyasha then started to pulse. With teary eyes Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as if just waking up. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried even louder. "How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"I don't know." Kagome said. "Why didn't you ever come back Inuyasha, why didn't you come back with the Jewel?" Kagome asked. "Kikou." Inuyasha thought to himself. "This is my only chance it's the only way to tell Kagome." Inuyasha continued thinking. "Kagome listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled. "What?" Kagome asked. "This is a dream, but you fell asleep at the tree. Listen to me, after I sent you back down the well I defeated Naraku, with Kikou's help, but then Kikou ." Kagome's eyes began to tear. "Though after she helped defeat Naraku, she trapped me to the tree once again. Somehow when you touch the tree you are able to feel me because I am trapped to it here, Kagome you have to figure out a way to free me." Inuyasha finished.   
  
Kagome still leaning against Inuyasha stood their in awe. "How?" Kagome finally asked. "You need to find a way to get threw the well." Inuyasha said. "I don't have the jewel. You have the jewel don't you?" Kagome asked. "It's in my hand, I never let go of it. I'm trapped to the tree with it in my hand." Inuyasha said with a smile. "Couldn't someone take it?" Kagome asked. "There is a spell over it, I will explain later." Inuyasha said. "Right now we have to figure out how we are going to get you back here." Inuyasha said. "How am I supposed to get threw?" Kagome asked. "I don't know." Inuyasha said sadly.  
  
"Kagome may I ask you how long you have waited?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject. "A year." Kagome said sadly. "A year?" Inuyasha asked himself. "It's been a year." Inuyasha thoughts continued. "Why were you crying when you went to the well?" Inuyasha once again asked. "I was afraid." Kagome said. "Afraid of what?" Inuyasha asked. "Afraid something might happen to you." Kagome said as she put her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt a tear fall from Kagome's eye on to his shoulder. "Please don't cry over me." Inuyasha begged. "Cant help it." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Kagome, your going to have to wake up soon, but please come back tonight, I have a plan." Inuyasha said. "No, I don't want to leave!" Kagome screamed. "You have to mom said." someone off in the far distance said.  
  
End Dreaming  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed. "Mom Said!" Sota yelled at her. "No!" Kagome once again screamed. "Sota?" Kagome questioned. "Mom said to get inside, you have been outside all night." Sota repeated. Kagome then got up and walked past everyone in the house and back up to her room.  
  
Inuyasha still pinned to the tree. "She can only reach me threw dreams." Inuyasha thought. "There has to be a way then. If she can reach me threw her dreams when she's touching the tree, then there has to be a way to get back threw the well." Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha then started thinking of possible ways that could work for Kagome to make her way back to the feudal era. Kagome did the same in her own time. 


	3. Chapter 3

I Promise   
  
By: Sora Tenshi  
  
"Grandpa I'm fine, just leave me alone, I have to think okay, just give me time to think!" Kagome screamed at her grandfather as she passed threw the Kitchen. "But Kagome." Her Grandpa started but was then cut off by her mother. "Don't you want some more breakfast Grandpa." She said putting it in his face. "Don't you see she's only going to get sick if she doesn't forget about that boyfriend of hers." Her grandpa said to her mother. "She needs time to think give her time." Her mother repeated over and over again.   
  
Kagome ran up the stairs up to her room slamming the door behind her. "Their has to be a way." Kagome cried out being heard throughout the house. "Their has to be a way. There just has to be." Kagome said getting softer with each word. It had been a whole day since she had, had that dream. Kagome was so frustrated she was yelling at everyone in her way. Her friends had called repeatedly but Kagome had told her mother to say she wasn't home. Kagome jumped on her bed face first. Her tear stained pillow still fresh with her tears. Kagome turned on her back and looked at the ceiling memories of her and Inuyasha consumed her. The thoughts of them having fights and Inuyasha getting jealous over the littlest things took over her mind.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed in his sleeping form. "A year, what have you done within this past year?" Inuyasha asked himself. He longed to know how she was within that year, how much suffering she had went through, how much tears she might have shed. If only he had known. "How can she come back? Their has to be a way. I have the jewel, but she can still reach me threw the tree, that has to mean theirs a chance." Inuyasha thought to himself.   
  
"Men, here is the Jewel, the villagers said it was here." A man off in the far distance called. Their was then sounds of at least twenty men running on the hard dirt and mud towards the sacred God Tree. "It was said that a demon had gotten a hold of it." One of the men said to another one. "Lord, do you think this spell can work?" One of the men said to what seemed to be the leader of them. "Lady Kaede, the monk, and that exterminator said it would, Lady Kaede is the village elder, she is wise in age, I think she of all the people would be correct in her ways." The leader answered back to them.   
  
"Don't ye think this demon might be dangerous?" Another one of the men asked. "I have seen Lord Inuyasha throughout the years, since I was younger, at first he was dangerous, but that girl, the one they call the reincarnation of Kikou changed him dramatically, all he wishes now is to be back with her, Lady Kaede says that's what the spell over the jewel is. A spell of Love." The Leader replied. "A spell of love?" The men all questioned to each other. The leader then stepped forward making his way closer to the tree.   
  
Kagome lifted herself off the bed and reached over to the window and opened it. Her hair blowing back fluttering around her shoulders. "Inuyasha." She whispered. A memory then came to mind, the memory of her and Inuyasha walking in the wind, their hair blowing in every direction. They had just made up from a huge fight they had over Kikou. Kagome had agreed not to get mad anymore, if Inuyasha didn't bring her up anymore. Inuyasha in the past had still had feelings for Kikou, but for some reason they weren't as strong as the feelings he had for Kagome. Kagome had a feeling this was true, but could never tell because of the way Inuyasha acted.   
  
Kagome looked outside as looked at the God Tree, she could see that there was something different about it. She didn't know what, but something was telling her to go out to it. She felt as if it was calling her to it. Kagome put on a sweater and walked outside, once again having to pass everyone in the house. Though this time they didn't say anything they just let her walk peacefully outside. Kagome took her time going down the steps of her house then she walked to the tree. Kagome noticed something, the whole which had held the arrow five hundred years ago was burned.   
  
"Its burned?" Kagome asked herself. "How can that be?" She continued. Kagome then touched the whole, she then shot back. "It shocked me, its as if there is a spell over it." Kagome said out loud while inspection the damage done to her hand. "My finger was burned. But how?" Kagome questioned herself.  
  
The men all stepped back. "It-It worked." They stuttered. "Men let us tell The Monk and Demon Exterminator, they have been waiting very long for this, they will want to be first to know." The leader said. They all then turned around. "Lady Kaede said it will take at least a hour before the whole arrow with be gone." The leader said as he hurried his men back to the village.   
  
They soon reached the village and found Kaede, Miroku and Sango all in Kaede's hut. "Lady Kaede, your spell worked, it will be at least a hour, till Lord Inuyasha is once again Re Awakened." One of the men said. "Thank you." Kaede answered back. "Its true then the spell is going to work!" Sango screamed. She then ran Into Miroku's arms. "Yes Child, by now he should be waking up in less then the hour given." Kaede said with a small smile she could give off. "Should we not be their to greet him then?" Miroku asked. "I think Lord Inuyasha would rather see Kagome." Kaede said to them. "I still don't know how Kagome is." Sango said. "She did love Inuyasha, and he never went to get her." Sango continued.  
  
"Lets just hope for the best." Miroku said as he held Sango close to him. There was then sound of a baby crying. Sango the rushed over to the carriage that held the baby. "Don't cry Suki." Sango said as she picked up her little baby boy. Sango then started to hum to him. "Everything is going to be okay." Miroku said to the baby.   
  
"What's happening?" Inuyasha asked himself. "My chest feels as if its burning." Inuyasha continued. He felt himself beating. The sound going throughout the forest. All the birds and animals around running out of the area. The arrow that connected Inuyasha to the tree had completely disintegrated he was now being awakened. "How can this be? It feels like the first time I woke up, but I cant be awakened can I?" Inuyasha asked himself. He then opened his eyes. It really had happened Inuyasha had been woken from his slumber. He lifted himself off the tree and started to jump. He knew what he had to do first. He ran to the well.   
  
Kagome looked at the tree with confused eyes. "How can that be?" Kagome asked herself. She then once again touched the tree, her eyes when wide open with shock. "Now I feel nothing, was Imagining the spell?" Kagome asked herself. Kagome's head then went up. "I sense a Jewel Shard, wait not a Jewel shard, but the whole jewel." Kagome said to herself. "The Well House." Kagome screamed as she ran with all her speed to the Well Shrine. "How can this be, I haven't felt the jewel in over a year, am I just imagining all of this?" Kagome questioned as she ran. She then came to a halt when she saw the one person she had longed for.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed with her tears flying in the wind. She then ran into his arms. "Inuyasha, is it really you?" Kagome screamed. "Yes, Kagome." Inuyasha replied. "Are you sure this is not just a dream?" Kagome asked. "I'm positive." Inuyasha said he too wanting to cry. He held her close to him, Kagome couldn't imagine anything better.   
  
"Kagome!" Someone screamed from afar. "huh!" Kagome mumbled as she turned the other way. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "huh?" Inuyasha replied. "Promise not to leave." Kagome whispered. "Why would I leave.?" Inuyasha asked. "Just promise." Kagome replied. "I will if you get your butt up.!" Inuyasha screamed. "What?" Kagome asked. "Wake up! You have been sleeping forever, we have lots more jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "What, it was a dream?" Kagome asked herself. "It felt so real." Kagome thought to herself as she stood up and stretched. Kagome then looked at her neck, only half of the Jewel completed. "I guess it was all a dream after all." Kagome said out loud as she watched Inuyasha look threw her backpack for some ramen. "Kagome make me some ramen!" Inuyasha screamed. "I wish I was still dreaming." Kagome joked as she went to go make the ramen.  
  
The End 


End file.
